


When We Became Familiar

by Sasy_B



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Jigen just wanted to get lucky for once. His last job did nothing good for him. He hoped to find something worth his time at this shitty little bar before leaving the city and never looking back... Funny how a certain someone else seems to have had the same idea.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	When We Became Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Do not drink and drive.
> 
> I had this image in my head of Jigen absolutely destroying Zenigata's dick one day and this is what came of it. Kinda edited but only a bit more after uploading, don't mind me.
> 
> And I mean it. Do not drink and drive.

Jigen had not been expecting to lock eyes with his long-time partner's sworn rival at that rat-hole of a bar that night. He also did not expect the man to simply pass his glance and turn his nose back into his drink either. Which is why he could not help but saunter over to the empty stool beside him, throw an arm over the inspectors shoulder with an over enthusiastic “Hey Pops!”, and begin spouting a little something no one else would dare call ‘pleasantries’.

Jigen’s last contract job had fed him to the dogs, nothing he could not handle, but nothing he was rather happy to deal with either. The memory still sat fresh in his mind, he hoped teasing his favorite inspector would help brighten his spirits, but when he finally closed his mouth and peeked at the man beside him, all he saw was a reflection of his own distaste for this city and the trouble it had brought him.

He pulled away and ordered them both shots.

Zenigata was quiet for a while, Jigen gave them both time to let the alcohol settle in and thanked his lucky stars this bar allowed smoking inside.

Jigen was just about to give in and walk away -not caring to sulk too much in his own misfortune- when the inspector reached into his suit coat, pulled out his own pack of cigarettes, and placed an envelope in front of Jigen as he lit his smoke.

Jigen quirked an eye, bit the end of his own cigarette between his teeth and picked it up. The envelope was heavier than he expected, and was very obviously filled with more than just scrap paper. He peered at the inspector under the brim of his hat before opening it and spilling its contents into his hand.

Images of a crime scene covered in blood, markers next to bullet holes in walls and pictures of a woman covered in burns and bruises being carried off into an ambulance filled his view. Jigen remained still as stone.

“Look familiar?” the inspector asked.

Jigen placed the photographs back into the envelope and slid it across the counter to Zenigata.

“You come here to arrest me or something?”

“No.”

Jigen was surprised by the response, he gnawed on the end of his cigarette, anxious.

“I know from the moment I stepped into that crime scene you were there, the MO is all you… the rest was easy enough to guess.”

“But you  _ aren’t _ here to arrest me.”

“Why should I? You saved that woman's life.”

Jigen felt smug for just a moment, hiding his smirk behind a long drag, pride rising in him knowing the kind of imprint he had left on the inspector after all this time.

“Sorry,” Zenigata continued, sincerity rising from his otherwise dim demeanor, “must have been a hell of a situation.”

Jigen let the smoke ebb out of his lungs, it curled around his face and bounced off the brim of his hat, “Part of the job.” he said, voice low and gruff.

Zenigata hummed. A very full sort of silence fell between them. Jigen cleared his throat.

“This your only case in town then?”

“Yes, I’ll be on a plain back to headquarters to give my full report by tomorrow evening. You staying much longer?”

“Just tonight hopefully...”

It seemed strangely natural the way two men fit themselves into this casual, friendly sort of company. Once they had left the job behind them, Jigen found himself rather enjoying his time sitting with the older man.

He ordered more drinks and when the inspector insisted he had had his fill, Jigen took his tab and ordered more anyway.

He kept the conversation moving, concocting a plan; there was no one else in this city he had been able to stand for more than a brief exchange before feeling irritated at the mere sight of them, and he had come to this bar with intentions. Jigen thought of himself as at least somewhat smooth, but certainly not subtle. He did his best not to spook the inspector before he could plant the idea in his mind but there was too much noise, too much alcohol, not enough time.

He only had tonight. He had been curious about the older man for some time, Jigen was not about to pass up this opportunity, so maybe he was coming on a little heavier than usual.

He had a type and technically his favorite inspector fit that type well, but Zenigata was dense, and he was not going to make it easy on him; Jigen knew this, of course, knew he would have his work cut out for him but he was still shocked it took a solid hour of flirting, evading questions and continuous alcohol consumption to get the man to realize Jigen was coming onto him at all. It felt like talking to a doormat.

Once Zenigata did catch on, it only seemed to open new doors of internal struggle. Jigen was ready to walk away, cut his losses and call this chance meeting a fluke.

But then the inspector sat back on his stool, hands bracing himself on the counter top, suddenly looking something terribly close to sober as he turned and eyed Jigen up and down. Jigen let him steep for just a moment, tipping his hat up with the point of one finger and gazing back at the inspector.

Zenigata flushed and Jigen got his answer in the form of a deep steadying breath, eyes locking, the older man yanked his coat off the edge of the counter as he suddenly headed for the door.

Jigen followed close behind, much less steady on his feet than he anticipated but together all the same. When the pair reached the door, Jigen wrapped one arm snuggly around the inspectors weist, firmly directing them both to his rental car. Zenigata was surprised by the action and they stumbled a bit on the way but Jigen did his best to sober up before Zenigata realized both of them were quite drunk.

The drive to the nearest hotel was quiet, to anyone else the ride would have looked tense, uncomfortable, but with a single glance the two men had already agreed not to ask questions and keep this to themselves. Jigen was still cautious, he had had the place planned out beforehand just in case he managed to get lucky but with Zenigata the one tagging along he felt more defensive than normal.

Thankfully he managed to still those thoughts by the time they made it to the reception area of the hotel. The older woman at the desk did little more than spare the two…  _ gentleman,  _ a glance, being the nearest stop to the only gay bar in town had probably done its work at dulling her sense for men like them. She handed Jigen a small pile of papers and then a room key and only insisted several times he not “forget” to pay.

Jigen whipped out his wallet on the fourth warning from the woman, who clearly knew the kind of game Jigen was playing that night. He tossed a wad of cash onto the desk with a quirk of his chin, glancing at the inspector and watching the red tinge color his features as he spat out apologies in Jigen’s place.

The gunamn smirked.

He passed the key to Zenigata and walked in the direction of their room. It took another moment of fumbling out good graces before the inspector caught up to him.

Jigen leaned himself against the wall just outside the room, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Zenigata fumble with the lock. They were both really starting to sober up now, and as they did, Jigen could see the anxiety rising in Zenigata; His shoulders grew increasingly tense and his jaw was set forward, biting his tongue. Jigen knew he would have to act fast if he still wanted to get some from the older man.

And he did. The prospect of  _ knowing for himself _ what Inspector Zenigata was capable of and then simply going on their way, pretending like it never happened... there was something very tantalizing about it. 

The moment Zenigata cracked the door open Jigen was on him; pushing, pulling, feeling him up. He forced the older man into the room, causing him to stagger and trip over his own feet. Jigen quickly shut the door behind them.

“So, how do you like it old man?” Jigen crooned, quickly stripping himself of his jacket and placing his magnum on the small table next to the door. Zenigata had only just sat himself up on his elbows when Jigen was on him again, straddling his midsection and smoothing his hands over the larger man's chest, “Always figured you were a softie inside and out but now that we’re here I wanna know what you can really do.”

Jigen watched Zenigata swallow hard around the large bubble in his throat as he processed, then smirked as the inspectors hands gently made their way over the gunman’s thighs, coming to rest on his hips.

“I- uh,” the inspector cleared his throat, face flushing, Jigen watched it crawl its way down his neck beneath the collar of his shirt and wondered if it would remain throughout the evening. “I’m usually th- the giver…”

Jigen hummed, gritty, more like a pur, “Alright, here’s how this is gonna go then,” -Jigen’s hands went to work as he talked, undoing the buttons on Zenigatas vest and loosening his tie- “The safe word is ‘Trigger Man’. you're lucky I came prepared for this, but I'm hoping we might still need to put in a bit more work to get me there,” -Jigen ground his hips down, showy and shallow, only doing so to drive his point home. Zenigata averted his gaze, almost certainly confirming Jigen’s suspicion- “I usually like to be on top but if you think you’re good enough I might let you ride my ass later tonight.”

Zenigata’s blush deepened if it were possible. He took in a breath, regaining himself, and locked eyes with Jigen once more as his hands moved past the gunman's narrow hips to grip gently at his ass.

“Anything is fine with me, it’s not like we’ve got anything riding on this.”

Jigen was surprised by the answer but smirked down at the inspector all the same.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think this view is half bad..." Jigen kneaded his hands into Zenigata's chest through his button up for just a moment before standing and helping the inspector off the floor.

He led them both to the bed, sitting Zenigata down on the edge when the inspector had stripped of his outerwear, Jigen guided the larger man's hands to feel over his body until he finally began moving of his own accord. He pressed his palms over Jigen’s chest and abdomen, feather light, as if he were something delicate, something to be treated with care. The thought made Jigen scoff. He was no such thing.

He grabbed hold of the inspectors face, squishing his cheeks and forcing a pucker on his lips before he guided that expression upward, away from the other hand undoing his own tie and shirt, and mashing their faces together. Jigen liked it rough, but he also liked to be treated as something to be desired, which why he was confused; confused as to why the look on the inspectors face made him feel unexpectedly vulnerable, confused as to why the pace felt too fast and too slow at the same time, but mostly he was confused as to why they were both still clothed.

When the kiss no longer required his guidance, Jigen practically tore off the rest of his own clothing, hearing a few buttons snap as he gently placed his hat on a lampshade next to the bed. when he reached his boxers Zenigatas hands landed on his hips, pulling him in close as he finally took some initiative and guided them into the bed.

The kiss was deepened, tongue clashing with teeth as Jigen let himself feel his way around the large expanse of Zenigata’s bare chest. He could not hold back as he allowed his hips to grind against the inspectors; when Zenigata pushed back, Jigen knew that this was everything he had been craving. The rough push and pull of another hard ride, the caress of large hands gripping at him with growing enthusiasm, the feeling of being so desired by someone so gentle yet so  _ strong. _

Jigen was practically salivating just thinking about what he wanted to do with the man holding him so deeply in his arms.

He pulled back, panting as he spoke and gently pushed at Zenigata’s shoulder, “Roll over. I want you like I had you on the floor.”

Zenigata complied, rolling onto his back and shuddering out a sigh as he watched Jigen crawl on top of him, nearly completely nude but for his boxers. Jigen once again straddled Zenigata's now-bare chest, appearing to have little shame but for the light flush to his cheeks, eager smile cutting through them as he looked down at his current affair, and he eased out of his boxers, giving his stiffening cock a few gentle tugs.

Zenigata bit his lip, letting his hands fall on Jigen’s petite stomach, relishing the fact that they took up nearly the whole expanse of his midsection together. He spoke, almost a whisper.

“What a beauty.”

Jigen paused, then let out a short, forced and exaggerated laugh to cover up his sudden and overwhelming self-consciousness.  _ Beauty? _ That was something he had not heard before, not directed at him anyway. Jigen coughed into his hand, trying to will away the burning heat he felt in his cheeks. He was starting to panic -what should he say? What should he  _ do?- _ When Zenigata’s hands moved, curling around his backside and cupping his ass perfectly as he let his still-clothed, growing erection only just rut gently upwards into the open air.

_ Make it work, Daisuke. Ignore it and move on. _

He finally shook the comment off as one of his hands latched onto one of the inspectors wrists and guided it further down. Jigen watched Zenigata’s face melt as his fingers grazed the inner curve of his ass and gently touched the plug he had been putting up with all evening. The inspector bit his lip, letting a finger push gently at the toy, invoking a small, gruff hum out of Jigen.

Zenigata looked him up and down, speaking low, certain, “come a little closer.” he gently pulled at Jigen’s hips, then let his eyes fall directly on the gunman's cock as one hand found its place at the base of it.

Jigen arched his back, hands bracing behind him on either side of Zenigata’s hips as he let the larger man have his way for now. He hummed softly as Zenigata began pumping his fist over his cock, then yelped in surprise when that hand on his ass gently tugged at the plug inside him. Jigen rocked his hips, forward then down into all the sensations happening around him.

Zenigata quickly found a rhythm, hand moving swift but soft over Jigen’s cock, barely touching, as he pushed and pulled at the plug, Jigen found himself enjoying the teasing feeling but knew it would grow old fast, he shifted slightly, one hand reaching back to meet the inspectors at the plug and pushing it aside to pull it out himself and immediately replace it with Zenigata's large fingers.

Zenigata practically growled beneath him, mouth coming forward to nibble at Jigen’s inner thigh as his fingers began to move inside him. Jigen shuddered, smoothing a hand firmly over Zenigata’s growing bulge, purring back as Zenigata groaned aloud. Jigen chuckled, his whole body shivering where he sat firmly on the inspectors fingers.

The gunman did his best to unlatch the older man's belt but the angle was awkward and all the other sensations around him made it difficult to focus. The moment the belt finally came undone Jigen gasped, not expecting the inspectors teeth to graze over his thigh. The feeling made him shudder, but he grinned all the same as he finally freed Zenigata’s cock and saw for himself what he was dealing with.

“Fuck,” he swore to himself, eyes rolling back as he wrapped his hand around the base.  _ 8 inches _ . “Thank fuck I was right- Shit...”

If the gunman was not so focused on everything else happening, he would have noticed the deep flush covering the expanse of Zenigata’s body, would have noticed the way both of his hands sped up a bit more just then, would have noticed the way his eyes were locked so intently on the image above him it seemed as though the rest of the world had simply disappeared.

Jigen, however, did not notice, but that was alright because that one word Zenigata had spoken earlier was still echoing in his head a million times over.

_ beauty,  _ he called him,  _ what a beauty.  _ Jigen shuddered again, bouncing his hips, jagged and rough as Zenigata added another finger.

He was already coming undone, he knew as much, but now was not the time, he had so much he wanted to do yet, so when Zenigata finally added a fourth finger Jigen laced his hands into the older man's hair and pushed his face away from his thighs and back onto the pillows.

“That’s… that’s enough,” Jiged said, breathless. He shifted, moving off the inspectors fingers and kneeling higher over him. Jigen reached down to the pile of clothes on the floor, digging around until he found the bottle of lube he brought with him, then scooting back to straddle Zenigata’s hips.

“You remember the safeword?”

“Yeah.” Zenigata said, voice already horse.

Jigen poured practically half the small bottle of lube over Zenigata's dick, invoking a shiver out of him, and gave him a few good pumps to spread the slick substance around before lining himself up.

When he finally slid onto him it was bliss. One of Jigen’s hands was braced on Zenigata’s chest, the other holding the base of his cock steady. He could feel the shudder rack though Zenigata's body as he tried desperately not to thrust up into him yet. Jigen paused, head falling forward, hair fanning out around his face as he adjusted to the stretch, hand moving up between his legs to feel at his entrance and see just how much more was left before he finally bottomed out

_ Fuck… only half way there. _

The thought made Jigen moan aloud. Fuck, that man was so  _ big _ . Zenigata’s hands found their way to Jigen’s thighs, smoothing over the hickies and light teeth marks he had left there earlier and gently pushing down, helping Jigen the rest of the way, slow and steady.

When they finally made it Jigen was a panting mess, both hands supporting himself on Zenigata's stomach as he adjusted to the feeling. Zenigata was a patent man, remaining perfectly still but for his hands rubbing restlessly up and down Jigen's sides.

Jigen took a breath, bouncing just slightly before sitting himself up right, pulling off half way and slamming back down as hard as he could. Zenigata nearly yelled, body arching slightly as he tried again to keep still. Jigen gasped at the sensation. He repeated it, this time letting out a full cry of his own as he crashed back down, nails digging into Zenigata's chest.

Jigen continued this pace for a few moments, slowly letting his body get used to the fullness with each rough thrust before repositioning his legs to more of a kneeling position and leaning forward over Zenigata. He grabbed the larger man's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes as he suddenly drove his hips down on Zenigata's cock and said, almost in a whine.

"Fuck me, damn it."

Zenigata looked on in complete awe at him, hands gripping tightly around his upper thighs as they moved in quick succession on him, and harshly jerked his hips up to meet those thrusts.

“Harder,” Jigen groaned, raising his volume as his eyes drifted closed and he repeated, “Harder, damn it! So fucking good. So good- Don’t fucking stop!” he slammed against Zenigata’s thrusts with bruising force, every collision forcing a hearty moan out of the inspector.

Zenigata leaned in, capturing Jigen's mouth in his own, scrunching his nose at the tickle of his beard against his chin. They passed moans back and forth in each other's mouths as that wet drag pushed them closer to their climax.

Jigen sat back up, smirking proudly as he listened to the symphony he had created, the harsh creek of the bed frame bowing beneath them, the knock of the headboard on the wall that the other residents could most certainly hear, the slick slap of skin colliding against skin and the wet drag he had created between them and, of course, the raspy howling groans of the mammoth of a man between his legs.

Jigen bit his lip, hands suddenly moving delicate over Zenigatas torso as he muttered out praise between swears and moans.

"Fuck, you're so fucking good. So big and eager, bet you've -mhn- been dreaming of something like -ah- like this, huh? Shit- Bet you wanted to fuck me for forever? Damn, a real man li- like you deserves a good fucking once and a while- ugh!"

Zenigata was seeing stars, he could not take his eyes off of the gunman, watching his messy hair bounce and sway with their movements, the way his abdomen flexed and heaved with each bounce of his ass, how delicately Jigen gripped at his chest and by god his mouth… spewing so many profanities mixed with an array of praise and admiration.

"You're gorgeous," he caught himself saying, "fucking beautiful."

He noticed the way Jigen's ears turned red and he shifted his gaze away, moans escalating as he spilt more curses into the open air, and decided to keep up the talk.

"Shit, the way you move is something else."

"Yeah?"

"Like a dream."

"S- so what? You gonna -fuck- you gonna sleep through it or- y...ou gonna give me your bes-st?"

Zenigata wrapped his arms around Jigen's waist and pulled him flush against his chest, forcing Jigen to stop his movements. Zenigata once again pressed his lips against Jigen's as his hand wandered between their bodies and wrapped snugly around the gunman's cock. He pumped it a few times on it's own before he began moving his hips again, keeping Jigen locked firmly against his skin as he thrust in slow and hard, moving his hand rapidly over his cock until Jigen cried out his release and spilled out between them into Zenigata's hand.

Zenigata carefully pulled out of him, soiled hand moving to his own dick and pumping hard as he sucked and bit at Jigen's lower lip. He came moments later, spilling over Jigen's ass with a heavy groan, nails digging into Jigen's side where he still held him tightly close.

He relaxed into the bed then, clean hand wiping at his brow. Jigen lay limp on top of his chest, breathing a moment before pushing himself up and off of him with a sort of awestruck "damn." and flopping over next to him.

They were quiet for a moment, Zenigata reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Jigen first and lighting it for him. Once Zenigata had decided he was finished with his own he sat up a bit, snatching a few tissues off the nightstand and wiping his hand clean. Then he turned, Jigen held out his hand for a tissue but the inspector passed it, leaning in over top of him and cleaning Jigen up himself.

Jigen wanted to interrupt, to tell the older man he was more than capable of wiping his own ass, but Zenigata looked up at him, eyes half lidded, that same gaze he gave earlier when his mouth was spilling all those unusual words, and Jigen felt his face heat up, he hid the flush in a deep drag on his cigarette and wished he still had his hat on.

Zenigata was so gentle, hand moving carefully over Jigen's most sensitive areas as he pressed small, chaste kisses down his chest and up his neck.

"Don't ever bring this up. Especially not to your partners." Zenigata said, firm but quiet against Jigen's jaw.

"Sure thing."

"I mean it."

Jigen chuckled, "Unlike some of my acquaintances I like to keep my business to myself and those involved."

"Just don't go around acting like we're familiar or anything."

"Well, no promises there, Pops."

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this because I wanted Jigen straddling Zenis pudgy hips. It turned into more obviously but I like this very much I think!
> 
> This is a slight reference to Prison of the Past, yes.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos and follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan?s=09) if you dare.


End file.
